


Неожиданное добро пожаловать в Навсегда

by summerindublin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin
Summary: Колледж!АУ без способностей. У Эрика и Чарльза не было ничего общего, пока они не занялись сексом на чей-то вечеринке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidentally Welcome to the Rest of Your Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432738) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Переведено для команды fandom Cherik+Fassavoy 2016 на Фандомную Битву - 2016

Эрик ненавидел Чарльза Ксавье. Это было непохоже на то яростное, темное, уродующее душу отвращение, которое он придерживал строго для уродов вроде Шоу. У Шоу и Ксавье не было ничего общего, спасибо создателю за малые радости. Ксавье можно было обвинять во многом, но у него хотя бы не вставало на унижение других, особенно тех, кто в чем-то слабее него, как было в случае со старым школьным мучителем Эрика. Всё равно, это было лучше, чем ничего. 

Но в остальном Ксавье воплощал всё, что Эрик тихо презирал — он был такой заносчивый и самодовольный, каким может быть только ребенок с трастовым фондом и полным отсутствием какой-либо ответственности в жизни, он вмешивался в чужие дела под видом помощи, его эго было больше него самого, а еще, вишенкой на торте, он был чертовым идеалистом и всеобщим, мать его, благодетелем. 

Может, это и не было ненавистью, но по коже Эрика мурашками бежала злая обида каждый раз, как Ксавье открывал рот, чтобы выдать очередную порцию дерьма о мире во всем мире или науке, двигателе прогресса. 

Именно это непреодолимое и неотступное негодование и двигало им, когда он толкался бедрами между ног Ксавье, разведенных бесстыдно широко, оставляя под пальцами быстро наливающиеся на нежной коже синяки. Эрик понятия не имел, чья это комната, очень смутно помнил, как они сюда попали, и, судя по бардаку, в который превратилась вечеринка, они здесь явно не первые — господи, простыня, должно быть, отвратительно грязная — Эрик ухмыльнулся, прижимая Ксавье к кровати и глядя, как тот извивается под ним и тяжело дышит. Он выглядел измученным и опустошенным от удовольствия, Эрик засаживал ему изо всех сил, ни капельки не сдерживаясь, и кто бы мог подумать, что правильные, приличные милые мальчики из высшего общества способны издавать такие звуки? 

— Сильнее... ты... ублюдок, — выдохнул Ксавье сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Это всё... на что ты способен? 

Он же пьян, подумал Эрик, безжалостно вколачиваясь в податливое тело. Он пьян, они оба пьяны, иначе Эрик бы не сорвался, когда услышал, как Ксавье начал вещать о важности лабораторных исследований в социальной программе медицинской помощи престарелым. Как будто плоды научных исследований свалятся из лабораторий прямиком в руки тех, кто не может себе позволить заплатить за них. Если бы. 

Эрик старался избегать Ксавье, и в целом это не должно было вызывать трудности, учитывая, что Эрик учился по программе проектирования гражданских объектов, а Ксавье изучал генетику. Но даже такой отшельник, как Эрик, натыкался на него по несколько раз в неделю — очевидно, кампус был тесноват для двадцати пяти тысяч студентов. 

Эрик старался держаться от него подальше, чтобы случайно не зарядить в рожу этому заносчивому засранцу. 

Похоже, вместо этого он его трахнул. 

*** 

На следующий день, где-то в похмельном тумане, Эрик подумал, что всё это могло быть пьяной галлюцинацией. Не мог же он настолько сойти с ума, чтобы выебать не кого-нибудь, а именно Чарльза Ксавье. Эрик чувствовал себя едва ли не оскорбленным собственным членом, потому что, помимо всего прочего, Ксавье был довольно симпатичный, и это было последнее, что Эрик готов был признать — хоть какой-либо частью своего тела. Самоубеждение почти сработало, и он даже успел психануть от неожиданного направления своих сексуальных фантазий, когда налетел на Ксавье в своей любимой кофейне. 

Ксавье поймал его взгляд и покраснел до корней волос. Воротник его рубашки немного завернулся, открыв яркую отметину на тонкой, молочно-белой коже. Он быстро повернулся и выскочил наружу. Его походке явно недоставало былого изящества. 

Эрик закрыл глаза. 

Он был в полной жопе. 

*** 

Это больше не повторится, пообещал себе Эрик. Это был просто пьяный перепихон, и всё. 

*** 

Очевидно, Ксавье не знал, что такое «просто перепихон», что было абсолютно нечестно, учитывая, с какой нежностью отзывалась большая часть студенческого населения о легкости поведения этой конкретной бабочки, хотя Эрик лично отказывался оскорблять приличное насекомое сравнением с такими, как Ксавье. 

Который как раз заявился к Эрику на работу с целым контейнером, ни много ни мало, краковских сырников, который он держал впереди себя, как щит, рассматривая небольшую мастерскую, словно сомневаясь в ее санитарной пригодности, и лепетал что-то о том, что они неудачно начали знакомство. 

Эрик уставился на него. Ксавье продолжал нести бог пойми что. А потом совершил фатальную ошибку, погладив Эрика по руке. Эрик втащил его в маленькую до приступа клаустрофобии каморку, где освещения хватало только на то, чтобы разглядеть, как хорошо выглядит Ксавье на коленях, как его преступно прекрасные губы принимают форму идеальной окружности, когда Эрик засаживает ему в рот. 

Это было плохо. Очень, очень плохо, потому что это было великолепно, и Эрик мог бы навсегда остаться в этом мгновении, если бы не смутное чувство стыда. 

Всё было даже хуже, потому что, кончив прямо ему в глотку, Эрик опустился на колени и целовал потрескавшиеся губы, жадно вылизывая, давая Ксавье тереться об него, пока тот не кончил, выдыхая ему в рот, словно давая обещание. 

Эрик ушел, оставив его там. 

Закончилось всё тем, что он скармливал сырники местному жирному коту, который в благодарность царапнул ему ботинок. 

Эрик ненавидел свою жизнь, и сильно. 

*** 

Непонятно, как они оказались ответственными за одну школьную экскурсию. Эрик подозревал, что это подстава, и злился, но Ксавье выглядел таким потерянным и чуть ли не на грани нервного срыва, так что сложно было заподозрить в нем эдакого злого гения, подстроившего все это, тем более, что он всем своим видом так и умолял обнять его. 

Эрику купил на улице пончик и грубо сунул ему в руки. Ксавье посмотрел на него, как будто в жизни не видел пончиков, и аккуратно съел, а на тротуаре неосознанно жался к Эрику — было холодно, — а потом, видимо, понял это и шарахнулся в сторону, бешено краснея. 

В этот момент Эрик был как никогда близок к самоубийству. 

Они поспорили насчет операции «Скрепка». Эрик очень аккуратно выбирал слова, так что ему удалось назвать Ксавье всего лишь наивным идиотом. Тот в ответ назвал его циником и сказал, что убийство тех, кто заслуживает смерти, не решит проблему, потому что не вернет к жизни тех, кто смерти не заслуживал, и Эрик хотел придушить этого ничего не понимающего придурка, который процитировал ебаного Толкиена. 

Именно такие маленькие идиоты-идеалисты, как Ксавье, и начинали войны, а не прагматичные люди вроде Эрика, которым оставалось разбираться с последствиями и огребать все шишки. 

Весь день Эрик был вне себя от ярости. Ксавье то и дело обеспокоенно косился на него во время экскурсии, совершенно не замечая, как школьная учительница флиртует с ним, и это заставило Эрика задуматься, что, видимо, слухи о нем были сильно преувеличены. Учительница была очень даже горяча, и Ксавье бы не игнорировал ее довольно очевидные попытки соблазнения, если бы всё, что о нём говорили, являлось правдой. 

Однако он её игнорировал, что делало все мероприятие дохрена неловким. 

И Эрик ни капельки этому не радовался, нет. 

В автобусе было темно, почти все дети спали. Эрик дополз до заднего ряда сидений с чувством усталой обреченности. 

Ксавье не посмотрел на него, когда Эрик плюхнулся на соседнее кресло. Правда, на этот раз все начал именно он — до нелепого нежной ладонью забрался под ремень Эрика, в плавки, и обхватил его с уверенной точностью, и тело Эрика вздрогнуло, давая согласие раньше, чем он понял, что происходит. 

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как набросить пиджак поверх их коленей и оказать ответную услугу. Они оба устали, и всё это немного выбивало из колеи, но в то же время удивительно успокаивало, и Эрик почти не удивился, что больше хотелось довести до пика Ксавье, чем кончить самому. Тот вскоре заснул, положив голову ему на плечо. 

Эрик не отодвинулся. 

*** 

Ксавье бегал по вечерам. Эрик бегал по утрам. В тот единственный раз, когда время их тренировок совпало, Эрик трахнул его в пустой раздевалке, а потом еще раз в душе. 

Это как в плохом кино про тюрьму, сказал Ксавье, и Эрик вошел в него сильнее, а потом засунул два пальца вдобавок к своему члену, чтобы заткнуть его. 

Сработало, как по волшебству. 

*** 

Они не были друзьями, но у них были общие знакомые. 

Эрику доставляло извращенное удовольствие портить заднее сиденье белого Ягуара Эммы, но он решил обдумать это потом, когда перестанет чувствовать себя таким пьяным от звуков, которые издавал Ксавье, пока Эрик отсасывал ему, одновременно бешено двигая в нем пальцами. Он был нереально отзывчивым, и Эрик уже начинал беспокоиться, потому что все это походило на опасную зависимость, а ведь ему даже не нравился Ксавье, но в то же время ему постоянно не хватало его. 

Издалека донеслись звуки барбекю-вечеринки, когда Эрик вытащил его из машины, совершенно покорного, и перегнул через капот — белое на белом. Наверно, это было неудобно, но Эрик все равно не продержался бы долго, только не сегодня, да и в любом случае, Ксавье не жаловался. Он даже прогибался, насаживаясь на него, о господи боже. Эрик шлепнул его, и в конце концов они сползли за машину, упираясь руками и коленями в мягкий безответный газон. 

*** 

Еще был тот раз в общественном туалете рядом с магазином, где работал Эрик. И один раз в кладовке. Еще под лестницей в здании исследовательского центра. На задней парте в аудитории поздно вечером. В кинотеатре. 

На людях они все еще спорили, но теперь по-другому. Чарльз как будто пытался найти компромисс и не понимал, почему Эрик упрямится и игнорирует все его уступки и попытки начать переговоры. Он не привык не добиваться своего таким путем, и это его сердило. 

Эрик был занят... пытаясь понять, в какой момент он стал называть Ксавье Чарльзом. Или, если на то пошло, когда он начал спорить с ним только потому, что тот выглядел очень мило, когда хмурился. 

Вот так с ума и сходят. 

*** 

И еще был раз, когда они не трахнулись. 

Эрик давно научился включать избирательную глухоту, когда кто-то шутил про евреев, но в этот раз всё зашло слишком далеко, а терпение никогда не входило в число его добродетелей. Эрик поранил костяшки пальцев, разбив шутнику нос, и только это остановило его от продолжения. Потом кто-то начал говорить что-то вроде «временное задержание» и «отозвать стипендию», и в конце дня именно Эрику пришлось извиняться.  
Он пришел в себя на пороге комнаты Чарльза и толкнул дверь. Тот был не один — у него сидело несколько человек, наверно, из его группы. Они трепались о чем-то пафосном и интеллектуальном и смеялись. Эрика настораживало, что он знал по именам большинство из них. 

Эрик просто встал в дверях, и они все уставились на него, чужака, бродячего пса, на того, кто никогда станет своим, — как Эрику уже сегодня один раз сказали. Эрик тогда оскалился и продолжал стоять на своем, хотя это было бессмысленно. Всё было бессмысленно. 

Чарльз взглянул на него и встал. Эрик не расслышал его слов, но внезапно все пошли на выход, задевая Эрика и торопясь уйти. Эрик шагнул внутрь и закрыл дверь. Он не сказал ни слова — слова застряли у него в горле, не давая вдохнуть. Если только Чарльз посмеет пожалеть его... 

Чарльз ничего не сказал. Он отвернулся от Эрика и аккуратно убрал с кровати книги и конспекты. Потом разделся, деловито, но без суеты, и сложил одежду, хотя обычно не делал этого. 

Он просто стоял, абсолютно голый, и смотрел на него, и что-то в груди Эрика разжалось. 

Чарльз лег на кровать поверх пледа, его кожа мягко и соблазнительно светилась в закатных лучах. Поначалу Эрик старался сконцентрироваться, останавливаясь и подыскивая слова, но потом Чарльз чуть-чуть шевелился, и у Эрика перехватывало дыхание, и слова лились из него, когда он отвлекался, и у Чарльза стояло, но он не дотрагивался до себя, и Эрик тоже. 

Это было болезненно, это давало надежду, заставляло чувствовать себя уязвимыми в этом мгновении полной беззащитности и абсолютной наготы, несмотря на то, что Эрик был полностью одет, а Чарльза никто не мог заставить делать что-то против его воли. 

Они проговорили всю ночь, и Эрик заснул прямо на неудобном стуле, положив голову на письменный стол Чарльза. 

*** 

Утром они пошли в комнату Эрика, и Чарльз помог ему собрать вещи. Эрик не знал, за какие ниточки Чарльзу пришлось подергать, но впервые его это не волновало. 

Чарльз все еще оставался высокомерным и заносчивым выскочкой с трастовым фондом, но будь оно всё проклято — самое главное, что он принадлежал Эрику, и все остальное не имело значения. Он принадлежал Эрику, а Эрик, очевидно, полностью принадлежал ему. Эрик не имел ни малейшего понятия, как и когда это случилось, но не отрицал и не хотел отрицать этого. 

Он поцеловал Чарльза, и впервые это было и сладко, и нежно, и осторожно, словно Чарльз был драгоценностью, которую следует оберегать и защищать. Эрик почти смутился, но Чарльз улыбнулся ему, как будто все понял, как будто знал изначально или хотя бы подозревал, но слишком боялся поверить. 

Почему-то после этого паника улеглась. 

*** 

Были, конечно, и менее приятные вещи: например, счет за химчистку салона, который прислала Эмма, или злополучная подростковая влюбленность младшей сестры Чарльза в Эрика и то, как она постоянно обламывала им малину. 

Он все еще спорил с Чарльзом, но теперь они оба прислушивались друг к другу, за исключением случаев, когда Эрику хотелось действительно жесткого секса. Чарльз был только за, причем на удивление часто, и наутро на них сыпались жалобы и косые взгляды соседей, но всё сторицей искупало то, как Чарльз выглядел после такой ночи. 

Через пару месяцев на факультетской вечеринке они встретили несколько новых людей. Знакомство шло своим чередом, и тут Чарльз вдруг сказал, расслабленно и небрежно, как будто тысячу раз говорил это: «Это мой партнер, Эрик». 

Эрик моргнул и подумал: «Ага». 

Обнял Чарльза за талию и пожал кому-то руку, совершенно этого не заметив. 

Чарльз ничего не сказал, но судя по тому, как он плавился в руках Эрика ночью, наверное, он разделял это чувство. Эрик целовал его, кажется, часами, и гори оно все огнем, ведь теперь это их жизнь — до самого конца, и когда, блядь, это успело случиться? 

Чарльз мурлыкнул, сворачиваясь рядом с ним на их узкой кровати, и Эрик улыбнулся, засыпая. 

Утром все было очень правильно.


End file.
